She's Afraid of Me
Beauty isn't always on the outside Its the inside that counts The bravery The will to do something But when one can't controll themselves Sometimes you must use trust instead of faithfulness. Chapter one: Faith A small whisper flew through the forest as the trees moved back and forth, the leaves collected the morning dew as the the hesitating sun creaked over the moor, showing little cracks of light. The tall pines sheilded the forest from gusts of wind. The grass looked like it was dancing with the stars as they disappeared one by one. The constant chirp of a cricket of the croak of a frog would arise and create a soothing melody. The morning brids sang they're joyful music, waking Aulus from his deep slumber. He mumbled slightly to himself as he woke up in his small make-shift den. Aulus stuck his head out of the tunnel and took in the beautiful scene of the morning forest. His soft paws interacted with the wet grass, making him tingle with surprise. "Wow." He exclaimed to himself, trying to make himself feel less lonely. The forest looks amazing today.. He looked up at the dawn breaking sky, seeing the blue and crange colors, making his eyes flicker across the sea of white pepples. I wonder if..if thats really where I'll go when I die. Aulus wondered. "I guess I'll go hunting." His stomach growled, making his mouth water as a rabbit sprang from one bush to another. He hid in the brush, his eyes scanning the area. He heard a small and slight scuffle in the groove of a maple tree. He stepped foward, his claws unshealthing. Aulus licked his lips and stepped closer, but just as he went to jump, the mouse scurried off. "Arghh..!" He grumbled and tried again, spotting a scrawny squirrel, he prowled towards hit. Aulus sprung and landed on the squirrels tail. "Got ya!" He squeaked out, letting his kit like nature bubble up. Aulus tore his long and needle sharp claws through his preys wirey fur. The hot and sticky blood started to leak out, his paws red and wet. He licked them clean and ripped his teeth through the warm and fresh meat that was savored in his drooling mouth. Mmmm... He finished the carcass off, leaving only strands and strips of fat on his catch. Aulus got up and walked off, flicking the stump of his tail around. Soon enough he got to his nest and laid down, cleaning his calico fur. ''Its so lonely out here. ''He thought to himself as he looked around for signs for life. Aulus sighed and walked out of his den, deciding to travel out. He reached the end of the forest and slightly looked back. He found a old two-leg sitter and walked towards it. Aulus found himself staring at a moving trash can, a waving tail that flicked back and forth. "Hey!" Aulus called out stupidly. The cats head stuck out, revealing a beautiful blue and gray she-cat. "Yes?" She asked coldly as she returned to her scavanging. "W-What are you doing?" He asked and stared. His lost blue eyes searched the canvase. "What does it look like? I'm looking for food mouse-brain, where are you coming from? I haven't seen you around these parts." She asked curiously. "Well I kinda came from the forest just passed this city." He responded licking his paw. "Oh well I'm Lucia by the way." Lucia meowed between a can on tuna. "Im Aulus. I heard tuna's just like cat mint." Aulus purred, staring at her prize. "Well, I've never had catmint before." Lucia responded, licking her lips. Aulus dashed off to go find cat-mint. "Um." She muttered as Aulus dropped a bundle of leaves in front of her. He nosed them towards her and smiled. "T-Thanks, this is cat-mint, right?" Lucia looked at the bundle and pushed it around with her paws, examining the herb, and delious treat. "Yeah!" Aulus played with a rock on the ground and looked up at her smiling, "I swear." Category:Takeachance32's Fanfiction's Category:Fan Fictions